


Tenkrát když Shuri učila Petera wakandské tradice

by Windify



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Irondad, Marriage Proposal, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Wakandan traditions
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Jediné, co Shuri chtěla, bylo naučit Petera nějaké wakandské tradice a zvyky. Jenomže štěstí Parkerů zasáhlo a Peter ji omylem požádal o ruku. Tak proč si neudělat srandu ze všech dospělých v okolí a nevystrašit svého bratra?[Spider-Shuri jednorázovka napsaná místo spánku – jak je možno vidět. Krapet IronDad.]





	Tenkrát když Shuri učila Petera wakandské tradice

**Author's Note:**

> Upozornění: použitá wakandština vylezla z Google překladače, takže kvalitu nehledejte. Překlad je ale v závorkách. :)

„Petere, prosím, přestaň! Já se tě tady snažím něco naučit a ty to musíš kazit!“

„Já nemůžu za to, že wakandská řeč těla je divná!“

„Ty sám jsi divný.“

„Já vím.“

Shuri, princezna Wakandy, skryté utopie v Africe, se tlemila na Petera Parkera, jenž nasadil uražený pohled a vyskočil na strop. Obrátil se k ní zády na znamení, že se s ní odmítá bavit, což mladou vědátorku poslalo na zem v hysterickém záchvatu smíchu. Ten se ještě znásobil, když se Spider-Man rozesmál taky a kvůli neovladatelnosti svých schopností spadl hned vedle ní jako zralá hruška. 

„Heeeej Petere?“ Princezna se nad něj naklonila, vidouc jeho zavřené oči. 

„Nech mě umřít,“ vydechl dramaticky a přitiskl si ruku na srdce. Zamrkal na ni, koutky úst mu cukaly úsměvem. 

Shuri se zakřenila. „Vstávej. Říkala jsem, že tě dneska něco naučím, a tak to taky bude. Bráška by mi to potom omlátil o hlavu a vytáhl by to při každé příležitosti.“

Král T'Challa společně s princeznou byli na návštěvě na nové základně Avengers. Projednávala se nejen spolupráce se superhrdiny, ale i obchod mezi Wakandou a Stark Industries a tak podobně.

Největší radost ze setkání měli dva teenageři. Padli si do noty hned na první pohled a trávili společně hodiny v laboratořích. Nejen v New Yorku, ale i ve Wakandě všichni brzy zjistili, že ti dva jsou jako uragán a je lepší se jim klidit z cesty. Tvořili až moc inteligentní nezadržitelné duo a fakt, že oba byli mladší generace, příliš nepomáhal. Dospělí ztráceli přehled, o čem mluví a co vůbec dělají, nechápali narážky a mohli jenom krčit čela, když se na sebe potutelně culili u večeře, nebo když vykřikovali hlášky z různých seriálů a citovali cosi, čemu říkali Vine.

Shuri s Peterem byli o samotě v laboratoři už několik hodin. Nechali dospělé řešit jejich nezáživné věci a sami se bavili. (Ve skutečnosti je ostatní vyhnali z obýváku, protože věděli, že s jejich přítomností by nevyřešili nic.)

„Takže,“ promluvil Peter po chvíli, kdy se oba uklidnili a vrátili k učení tradičních wakandských pozdravů a různých jiných oznámení pomocí těla, „já ti to teď zkusím předvést a ty mi řekneš, jestli jsem to udělal správně, jo?“

„Předveď se,“ uculila se Shuri.

A taky že se předvedl. S překvapivou elegancí téměř doslova tančil kolem ní, předváděje sérii různých prvků, jež ho Shuri naučila, mumlaje u toho wakandská slova, která znal. Tedy alespoň si to myslel. Neuvědomoval si, že některá slova a prvky pozměnil k obrazu svému a některé snad i přidal (Shuri mu přece neukazovala přemet, ne? NE?), dokud neskončil a s víceméně spokojeným výrazem se otočil k princezně. 

Wakanďanka na něj zírala s rozšířenýma očima a pusou pootevřenou. „Ty… ty nemáš ponětí, co jsi právě teď udělal, že?“

Zmateně nakrčil obočí. Nepřekvapovalo ho, že něco udělal špatně, vlastně to tak nějak očekával, ale její výraz mu napovídal, že v tom bude něco víc. „Ehm…?“

Propukla v hlasitý neutichající smích. Tlemila se od ucha k uchu a smála se tak moc, že se musela přidržet stolu, aby se nesvalila na zem. 

A Peter na ni jen nechápavě zíral s nakrčeným čelem a rozhozenýma rukama. „Shuri! Co jsem udělal?!“

„Ty jsi – ty jsi…“ zhluboka se nadechla, zas a znova, snažíc se zastavit smích, jenž se jí stále dral skrz hrdlo. Dýchala zrychleně, ale konečně se jí podařilo dokončit větu bez zadrhnutí: „Ty jsi mě právě požádal o ruku.“

Rozhostila se dlouhá chvíle ticha přerušovaná Shuriným chichotáním a Peterovým lapáním po dechu. Otvíral a zavíral pusu jako ryba na suchu. „Shuri – já ne – cože? Nemyslel jsem – nechtěl jsem… Shuri, nesměj se, tohle není vtipné!“ Frustrovaně si vjel rukama do vlasů, třeštil na ni oči. Do čeho se to zase dostal? Neznal žádné wakandské zákony, co měl dělat v téhle situaci? 

„Hej hej hej, klid!“ Opatrně mu položila ruku na záda v chlácholivém gestu. „Nic se neděje, Petere,“ ujistila ho, i když se pořád smála. „Je to jenom žádost o ruku. Ale dostala jsem právě teď vynikající nápad.“ V očích jí lstivě zajiskřilo. 

Pořád na ni lehce zmateně a vytřeštěně hleděl, když ho posadila na zem a sama zaujala místo naproti němu. Neřekl nic, nemohl. „Ve Wakandě to chodí takhle – nejprve je žádost o ruku, čímž dá partner najevo zájem. Potom probíhá námluvy. Jde o to, že v určitém časovém období musí družitel splnit jisté úkoly, během nichž ho schválí rodina a on si pak může vzít toho, koho požádal o ruku – pokud dotyčná osoba bude souhlasit.“

„Ale já ani nechtěl – promiň, Shuri, já –“

„Já vím, že to bylo omylem, neboj se.“

„Ale… proč mi říkáš tohle všechno?“

Roztáhla rty do šibalského úsměvu. „Co trochu poškádlit brášku a všechny ostatní společně s ním?“

Trvalo mu necelou vteřinu, než pochopil, kam přesně tím míří. Široce se na ni zazubil. „Počítej se mnou.“

~~~

Hned toho večera se ze společné kuchyně linula nádherná vůně. Vzduch byl prosycen vůní zeleniny a ovoce a šťavnatého masa, nebylo pochyb, že ať vaří kdokoli, bude to delikatesa. Steve byl pověstný svým kulinářským uměním, ale on byl celou dobu společně s ostatními v tělocvičně, z níž se právě vrátili do společného patra, takže on vařit nemohl. 

Jenže kdo tedy? 

Zvědavě se na sebe podívali, jejich kroky vedly přímo do kuchyně. Brzy rozpoznali dva mladé hlasy. Okamžitě věděli, komu náleží, vždyť nebyl nikdo, kdo by zrovna tuhle dvojici nepoznal okamžitě. 

Zastavili se až skoro u stolu a překvapeně zamrkali, když si uvědomili scénu před sebou. Shuri spokojeně seděla, pozorujíc Petera, jenž stál u pultu, odpovídal jí na otázky a _vytahoval pekáč s masem z trouby, aby ho mohl naservírovat na již perfektně nazdobený talíř._

_Počkat, počkat, počkat._

„Nazdárek, bráško!“ zvolala Shuri dřív, než se kdokoli stačil jenom ozvat. Peter připojil krátké „Ahoj“, načež se opět věnoval jídlu. 

Dospělí oplatili pozdrav a usadili se k obrovskému stolu, jenž zabíral většinu prostoru v místnosti. Musel být velký, přeci jen jich nebylo málo. 

„Voní to úžasně,“ poznamenala Natasha. „Petere, tos vařil sám?“

„Jop,“ odvětil s klidem, jako by se nechumelilo. 

Steve zavrtěl hlavou. „Netušil jsem, že umíš vařit.“

„Umí i péct,“ broukl Tony s pýchou v hlase. Díval se na Petera pohledem _Jsem hrdý učitel (otec) a tohle je můj učedník (syn) a všechny vás strčí do kapsy, takže se jděte všichni bodnout._ „Pořád plný překvapení.“

Jenom potichu přikývli. Spider-Man se začervenal, ovšem v následující vteřině před Shuri naservíroval přichystané jídlo. Libové vepřové s americkými bramborami a osmaženou zeleninou, přelité barbecue omáčkou. K tomu ovocný džus z vlastnoručně vymačkaného tropického ovoce. „Prosím, má paní,“ uculil se na princeznu. 

„Děkuji, můj pane,“ odvětila, chopila se příboru, pomalu ukrojila kousek masa, nevšímajíc si pohledů ostatních, a vložila sousto do úst. Téměř okamžitě slastně zasténala, oči labužnicky přivřené. 

To stačilo, aby se Clint se Samem nahrnuli k pekáči. Zrovna ti dva dobrému jídlu nikdy neřeknou ne. A bože, tohle vonělo – a dle reakce Shuri u chutnalo – naprosto skvěle. Nehodlali si to nechat ujít. 

Jenomže než se stačili byť jen dotknout linky, měli ruce nad hlavami, stály zády ke zdi a předloktí jim pokrývala lepkavá hmota. 

Peter stál v obraně před pekáčem, rukávy mikiny se vzorem Iron Manova reaktoru stále vyhrnuté, takže odhalovaly metače pavučin. „Ne-e,“ zavrtěl hlavou nad jejich nechápavými pohledy. „Jediný, kdo kromě Shuri dostane z tohohle jídla, je T'Challa. Ostatní až potom, pokud něco zůstane.“

Bylo zřejmé, že ‚pokud‘ je nereálné; jídla nebylo tolik, aby vystačilo pro všechny. Clint se na Petera naštvaně podíval, pak obrátil hlavu k vynálezcovi, jenž mladého Avengera zkoumavě sledoval: „Udělej se svým synem něco, Starku, tohle je nová forma mučení!“

„On není – uhhh, nevadí. Petere, nějaké vysvětlení?“

On jen pokrčil rameny a položil talíř s jídlem, které stačil připravit, před krále, podávaje mu příbor. „Tohle je prostě speciálně pro Wakanďany.“ Aniž by podal další vysvětlení, pokračoval: „Ale můžu vám připravit něco později, jestli budete chtít.“

„ANO!“ vykřikla uvězněná dvojice, načež Falcon pokračoval: „Jen, můžeš nás prosím tě dostat z těch pavučin?“

„Jo, jo jasně.“

Ke konci dne si všichni členové Avengers včetně wakandské výpravy spokojeně pochutnávali na domácích burgerech a stěžovali si na Petera, že jim doposud neprozradil, jak v kuchyni umí kouzlit. 

~~~

„Shuri! Shuri! Shuuuri!“

„Petere! Petere! Peeeetere!“

Tony jen protočil očima a pokračoval v projíždění příspěvků na svém StarkPhonu, T'Challa se už ani nesnažil svou mladší sestru napomínat, ať nehuláká a zamyslí se nad vychováním, Bruce klikl propiskou a zapsal další číslo do sudoku a ostatní, kteří byli v obývacím pokoji, jednoduše pokračovali v tom, co doposud dělali. 

Peter vystoupil z výtahu, a zatímco princezna vstala z gauče, dával si pozor, aby držel ruce za sebou. „Copak jsi mi teda přinesl?“ zajímala se s upřímnou zvědavostí, snažíc se nahlédnout na to, co skrýval za zády. 

„Budeš koukat,“ ujistil ji. Pár dospělých po nich louplo očima, ale neřešili, předpokládajíce, že to bude něco, čemu by oni stejně nerozuměli. „Připravena? Tadá!“

Shuri překvapeně vypískla. Tohle přilákalo pozornost všech. Na okamžik strnuli, protože Peter držel v rukou štěně bílého dobrmana a opatrně ho předával Shuri. 

„Jezusky, to je miláček,“ zavrkala na štěně, tisknouc ho blíže k sobě. „No ahoj, maličký. Ty jsi takové roztomiloučké štěňátko.“ Zmíněné štěně zvedlo hlavu a začalo ji olizovat po obličeji, rukou a krku, všude kam jenom dosáhlo, což princeznu rozesmálo. 

Spider-Man na ni spokojeně mrkl a pohladil dobrmana po hlavě. „Já jsem věděl, že se ti bude líbit. Má necelé tři měsíce. Narodil se jedné pouliční feně, kterou znám, ale nemusíš se bát, je zdravý, bez blech a červů a vykoupaný. A protože je z ulice, je od přírody silný, ochranář a má dobré srdce. Bude tě hlídat na každém kroku a rozveselí tě, když u tebe nebude nikdo jiný. Vím, že není válečný nosorožec nebo ochočený panter,“ nenápadně loupl očima k T'Challovi, „ale když se vycvičí, uvidíš, že taky něco dovede.“

„Díky, Petere, je úžasný,“ zamumlala Wakanďanka s čelem opřeným o to štěněte. „Pojmenuju ho –“

„Ne.“

Oba teenageři věnovali T'Challovi vražedný pohled, při němž se lehce přikrčil, jakkoli rád by to popřel, ale stál si za svým. „Nebudeš mít psa, Shuri.“

Uraženě se na něj dívala. „On je můj dárek a já si ho nechám. Smiř se s tím, bráško. Ty máš pantera, já budu mít psa. Je úžasný, můj a já si ho nechám,“ oznámila mu s plamenným rozhořčením. Jeden z darů během námluv měl být ochránce – jakýkoli. Většinou to byla zvířata (i když někdy i lidé), ale bylo jedno, jestli plnili funkci mentálních či fyzických ochránců. Pes přeci jen mohl obě a ona se rozhodla, že si ho nechá, nemohla by ho dát pryč. 

„Pete,“ vzdychl Tony, „proč dáváš Shuri psa? Aniž bys komukoli něco řekl? Jestli je tohle nějaká popkulturní reference, tak –“

Prudce zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, není! A proč? Protože. To je soukromá věc, pane Starku, je to mezi mnou a Shuri.“

Tony na chvíli jen hleděl. Vážně slyšel v hlase učedníka syna drzost? Vážně ho jeho syn právě slovně poslal do prdele? 

Kdo je tohle a co udělal s Peterem? 

Nikdo ani nedutal, všichni ohromení stejně jako on. „Pokud Shuri psa nechce,“ pokračoval Peter, „pak je to věc jiná.“

„Ne!“ vyjekla. „Chci ho, samozřejmě, že chci!“ Se štěnětem v jedné ruce ho objala a lípla mu krátkou pusu na líčko. 

Šokovaně přihlíželi, když Peter zčervenal jako rak. „Výborně, pak je všechno vyřešeno.“ Popadl Shuri za ruku a i se štěnětem zmizeli ve výtahu, naštvané „SHURI!“ a „PETERE!“ jako by ani neslyšeli. 

„Myslím, že budu mluvit za všechny,“ pípl potichu Bruce, „když se zeptám: Co to mělo sakra znamenat?!“

~~~

„Takže už jsi splnil dvě zkoušky – svým kuchařským uměním jsi dokázal, že se o mě umíš postarat, a pořídil jsi mi ochránce.“

Peter vzdychl. „Pan Stark mi to dá sežrat,“ zamumlal. Nelíbilo se mu, když na něj zvýšil hlas, ale co se dá dělat. „Co teď?“

„Tahle část by se ti mohla líbit,“ uculila se Shuri. „Nebo alespoň všem ostatním. Musíš bojovat s mým bratrem.“

„Shuri! Vždyť mě zabije!“

„Ále prosím tě. Navíc je to skvělá příležitost zjistit, který z vás je silnější! Jakkoli mám brášku ráda, sázím na tebe.“

Překvapeně se na ni díval, zatímco ona nevzrušeně hladila své nové štěně. „Myslíš to vážně?“

„Jup,“ pokrčila rameny. „Mimochodem, pokud bráška ještě nepřišel na to, o co tu jde, po souboji bude mít jasno.“

„Takže pak asi bude konec.“

„Mh-h,“ přitakala jenom. Jejich pohledy se krátce střetly, než se oba podívali jinam. O té puse na tvář nemluvili, vždyť to byla jen součást hry. 

Nebo ne? 

~~~

Že jste mohli dopoledne často najít všechny Avengers v tělocvičně, nebylo nic zvláštního. Společné tréninky byly vlastně skoro dennodenní záležitostí, vzhledem k tomu, že se museli neustále udržovat ve formě. 

Ale že by si to Peter Parker nakráčel do tělocvičny s tím, že chce bojovat s králem T'Challou, to byla novinka. 

Nebyla to ani žádost. Byla to výzva. Jednoduché „Králi T'Challo, chci s vámi bojovat“ nejenže vůbec nesedělo k obrazu zdvořilého a stydlivého Peteyho, ale taky nebralo „ne“ jako odpověď. 

A tak se stalo, že si všichni dali pauzu a přihlíželi souboji mezi dvojicí. Jako kdyby situace nebyla dost divná, Peter se otočil k Shuri: „Pravidla?“

„Bez obleků a zbraní,“ odpověděla okamžitě. „Jen tak, jak jste. Oba dva jste vylepšení, používat vlastní schopnosti je povoleno.“

„Tohle se mi přestává líbit,“ zamrmlal Wakanďan. „Shuri, co zase chystáte?“

„Vůbec nic, bráško,“ uculila se tajemně. „Radši se soustřeď na souboj, ať alespoň prohraješ důstojně. Připraveni? Začněte!“

Spider-Man na nic nečekal. I bez svých pavučin si dokázal poradit, byť metače často byly jeho největší zbraní. Ovšem hodiny strávené tréninkem s vytrénovanými agenty S.H.I.E.L.D.u, bývalými vojáky a členy HYDRY se mu vyplácely a on se s každým dnem zlepšoval a zlepšoval, až to býval nakonec on, kdo své protivníky uzemňoval. 

Vyrazil do útoku rychle jako had, popustil uzdu své síle, aby rány mířené na krále měly nějaký účinek, přesto si však dával pozor, aby neuhodil moc. Přeci jen se už několikrát stalo, že přehodil Steva doslova přes celou tělocvičnu.

T’Challa zaútočil pravým hákem, ale Peter jeho pěst jednoduše chytil, stejně jako to udělal s Buckyho ránou tehdy v Německu. Peter neváhal s protiútokem, využil jejich blízkosti a nakopl krále přímo do rozkroku. Díky bohu za lekce od Natashy, která se rozhodně nebránila používání všech bolestivých a špinavých technik.

Mužské osazenstvo soucitně zaúpělo, zatímco Ruska s Wandou a Shuri souhlasně zvedly palce. Neměl čas se jimi zaobírat více, neboť sotva se Wakanďan vzpamatoval, vrátil útok se stejnou razancí. Mířila na něj série úderů s nelidskou rychlostí, a i když ho jeho pavoučí smysly varovaly o každé ráně, pár jich vykrýt nestačil a schytal pěst do čelisti, kopnutí do holeně a další kopnutí do žeber, při němž mohl přísahat, že slyšel křupnutí. I kdyby neměl nějaké z žeber zlomené nebo nalomené, rozhodně po tom zůstane pěkná modřina.

Zjevně nebyl jediný, kdo to slyšel, protože okolo postávající Avengers se napjali a T’Challovi se ve tváři mihlo cosi jako provinění, ale než se kdokoli stačil zeptat, chce-li souboj ukončit nebo si dát alespoň přestávku na vydýchání, provedl přemet dozadu a nakopl při tom svého protivníka do hrudi.

Wakanďan zavrávoral. Nestačil se sebrat, když mu Peter podrazil nohy. S heknutím dopadl na záda, jenom díky žíněnkám bez vyraženého dechu. Spider-Man se rychle dostal nad něj, koleno jedné nohy mu tlačil na hrdlo, zatímco druhou nohou drtil jeho plíce, pravou pěst pozvednutou a připravenou k úderu.

T’Challa neměl možnost úniku, Peter ho dostal. „Vzdávám se,“ zachrchlal. Nerad přiznával, že ho porazil kluk stejného věku jako jeho sestra, ale muselo se mu nechat, že měl sílu a bojové dovednosti.

Tíha Peterova těla zmizela, mladý hrdina se postavil a nabídl mu ruku, aby se mohl zvednout, jíž s radostí přijal. Peter mu pomohl se zvednout, děkovně na něj kývl za celý souboj a následně ustoupil stranou k Shuri.

Princezna se na něj usmála, pak opatrně položila ruce k žebrům, kam její bratr kopal, snažíc se zjistit, jak velké je poranění. „Nic to není,“ ujistil ji a společně s ní i ostatní v místnosti. Pak, k překvapení všech, pokračoval wakandsky: „Uvavanyo lwesithathu luzaliswe. Ndifanelekile?“ _(Třetí zkouška splněna. Jsem hoden?)_

„T’Challa kufuneka amkele,“ odvětila s úsměvem. _(T’Challa tě musí schválit.)_

Peter zatěkal pohledem ke zmíněné osobě. „To by nakonec nemusel být takový problém,“ usoudil, čímž si vysloužil Shurino zachichotání. Zanedlouho oba zmizeli ve výtahu s tím, že chce Shuri přeci jen pro jistotu prohlédnout ona žebra.

V místnosti panovalo ticho. Neměli nejmenší ponětí, že Peter umí wakandsky, ale asi je to nemělo překvapovat, přeci jen trávil čas s princeznou a navíc byl génius, naučit se další jazyk nemusel být zas takový problém.

„Um… jsem jediný, kdo chce vědět, co říkali?“ ozval se Bucky.

Všechny pohledy se obrátily na T’Challu, jenž však stál na místě, jako kdyby tam zamrzl, oči vytřeštěné směrem, kterým dvojice odešla, pusu pootevřenou v nevíře, když mu došlo, o co tady celou dobu šlo.

To uvědomění ho zasáhlo jako kamion a on se tak i cítil – vlastně by byl radši, kdyby ho srazil kamion, protože představa jeho malé sestřičky…

„Starku,“ zaskřípal zuby, „zavolej toho svého chráněnce, ať z něho můžu vymlátit duši.“

„Nic proti, ale nemyslím, že by se ti to podařilo,“ zamumlal Sam.

Tony si odkašlal. „Proč mám dojem, že důvod, proč ho chceš zmlátit, souvisí s tím, co si ti dva řekli?“

„Protože ten dojem je správný. Teď do obýváku, tady to řešit nehodlám,“ zavrčel.

Během tří minut seděli ve zmíněné místnosti. Tedy až na T’Challu, ten přecházel po místnosti jako panter v kleci (ha), zatínal ruce v pěst a zase je povoloval ve snaze se uklidnit.

Nepřekvapivě to byl Tony, kdo nevydržel nevědomost: „Můžeš nám vysvětlit, o co tady jde?“

„Jsem si na devadesát devět procent jistý, že Peter požádal Shuri o ruku.“

V místnosti bylo možné slyšet spadnout špendlík.

„Dobře.“ Stark byl klidný, možná až moc. Snažil se vyrovnat s tím, co slyšel, jelikož si nebyl jistý, že slyšel správně, ale podle reakce ostatních slyšel. „Dobře,“ zopakoval. „Proč… si to myslíš?“

S povzdechem se zhroutil na křeslo a pustil se do vysvětlování: „Ve Wakandě máme takovou tradici, že po žádosti nastává období družby, kdy dojde ke schválení ženicha rodinou. To jídlo jen pro Shuri a mě? Peter měl dokázat, že jeho budoucí žena nebude hladovět. Ten pes? Symbol pro ochránce. Teď ten souboj – je tradicí, že se žadatel utká s pokrevním příbuzným. Peter se Shuri ptal, jestli se hoden, když splnil třetí zkoušku, a ona řekla, že ho musím schválit já, což mimochodem opravdu musím. Takže jo, jsem si tím jistý.“

„Friday, dostaň ty dva sem, OKAMŽITĚ.“

Netrvalo to dlouho, než zmíněná dvojice vstoupila do místnosti ruku v ruce, malého dobrmana u nohou.

„PETERE BENJAMINE PARKERE!“

„SHURI!“

Jenom si vyměnili útrpné pohledy. „Trvalo ti docela dlouho, než jsi na to přišel, bráško,“ rýpla si Shuri.

„Takže to JE pravda?“ vyjekl Clint, hlas o oktávu vyšší než obvykle.

Tony si frustrovaně vjel rukama do vlasů. „Sednout. Hned. A koukej to vysvětlit. Bože, jednoho dne mi vážně přivodíš zástavu srdce.“

Pohodlně se usadili na gauč k ostatním, Shuri si vzala svého nového ochránce na klín. „Takže,“ zapřemýšlel, „čím mám začít? Um… takhle. Já ji ani nechtěl požádat o ruku. Bylo to omylem.“

„… omylem.“ Jestli to bylo možné, pak Stark vypadal ještě víc zoufale než předtím. Když pokračoval, jeho hlas byl čistý sarkasmus: „Tys omylem požádal wakandskou princeznu o ruku.“

Pokrčil rameny. „Ano. Shuri mě učila některé wakandské tradice a řeč těla a já jaksi spletl kombinaci cviků a zaměnil slova, což vyústilo v zásnuby.“

Ticho trvalo pouhou vteřinu, než Clint se Samem propukli v hlasitý smích. Brzy se k nim přidali i všichni ostatní. Jenom Steve, T’Challa a Tony si drželi vážnost. „Jenom ty, Petere,“ dostal ze sebe Clint mezi nádechy. „Tohle můžeš udělat opravdu jenom ty.“

„Štěstí Parkerů,“ zašklebil se.

„Počkat!“ zvolal král a rukama předvedl gesto pro time out. „Takže vy dva,“ ukázal na Shuri a Petera, „tohle všechno myslíte vážně, nebo ne? Protože ani nevím o tom, že byste randili.“

Jejich tváře nabraly červené barvy, ovšem přesto se dočkali odpovědi. „Je – byl to jenom vtip,“ ujistil je Spider-Man. „Nejsme zasnoubení.“

„Ale Maikiho si nechávám,“ prohlásila Shuri a přitulila se ke štěněti.

„Pro mě za mě,“ vzdychl T’Challa, mávaje rukou. „Když nejsi zasnoubená, můžu s tím žít. Ovšem pořád jsem naštvaný, takže jestli si nechceš zopakovat souboj, Parkere…“

Další pobídku nepotřeboval, popadl Shuri, která se potutelně hihňala, a zmizeli do laboratoře. Oba ještě zaslechli Tonyho, jak naštvaně říká: „Hej, co je špatného na Peterovi? Vždyť je více než schopný.“

Jen co dorazili do jejich útočiště, Shuri položila psíka na zem a nechala ho odběhnout do kouta, kde měl své vlastní místečko.

Jen tak tam postávali, ve vzduchu panovala podivná atmosféra. „Takže,“ zamumlal neklidně Peter. „To by bylo.“

Vědátorka nejistě přikývla. „Jo. Díky za pomoc, mimochodem.“

„Um… není zač. Byla sranda předstírat, že jsem tvůj snoubenec. Nebo něco na ten způsob.“

„Vlastně ti to šlo dobře,“ pousmála se. Nervózně přešlápla. „Takže… zpátky k práci?“

„Jo. Jo, jasně.“

Ani jeden se nepohnul, jenom na sebe zírali. Jakkoli chtěli, jejich mysli odmítaly poslouchat a oni prostě zůstali stát.

Teprve ve chvíli, kdy Shuri pozvedla ruku, aby si instinktivně namotala rozpuštěné vlasy na ruku, Peter udělal krok vpřed, chytil její obličej do dlaní a sklonil se k polibku.

Možná, že za pár let se celé družení bude opakovat, ale tentokrát vážně.


End file.
